Human attention can be divided among a plurality of tasks. For example, current automobiles comprise multiple systems that may require the operator's attention at a same or different time. Further, as an example, interpersonal communications using mobile devices has become ubiquitous, and often occurs during performance of another task (e.g., driving). Commonly, certain tasks, such as driving, become somewhat automated, particularly when the operator is very familiar with the route, and there are few distractions or other issues to draw the operator attention. In these situations, for example, the performers of the initial or primary task often feel comfortable enough to engage in a secondary task, such as communicating with a third party using a mobile device.